The present invention relates to a portable cash register and, more particularly, to a housing structure for a compact cash register of which the visual angle is freely selected for operating purposes.
The conventional cash register had no means for freely adjusting the visual angle therefor. However, since the conventional cash register was always positioned on a desk level and the like on account of its heaviness, it was not necessary to adjust the visual angle of the housing structure.
In recent years, however, it has become desirable to manufacture a cash register that is compact so that an operator can freely and conveniently carry the cash register. Thus, a compact cash register has been developed. Such a portable and compact cash register may be operated on a desk and the like which have a variety of heights. To increase operability of the portable cash register, it is more convenient that the portable cash register includes a member for freely selecting the visual angle of at least the operational units such as a keyboard unit, a display and the like.